Guide to roleplaying
Roleplaying is the foundation of a good server! And yet, many do not know the basics of roleplaying correctly. This is the beginers guide to roleplaying. Naming do's and dont's When naming your character there are several things to consider: *Is my name origanal? It is allways good to be creative when naming your character, so avoid names that stem from lore (dont name yourself Arthas the litch king or warcheif thrall for example. *Is my name pronouncable? Make sure that you can say your charactors name, somthing like "asdquird" if NOT a good name. *Is my name an actual name? Never name your char somthing like "lolpwnt", "imanoob" or anything like that. Keep these things in mind when nameing yourself and you will be one step closer to being a serious roleplayer. What does my character do? In order to reach your full roleplaying potential you need to have a feel for your character, what do they do? are they a farmer? a soldier? blacksmith? remember, there are plenty of different ways that you can make a living in the wow world, come up with a good one and make your attire and home fitting for the job (no farmers with castles and shiny armor, things like that) Backstory Having a backstory for your character is allways a good idea, a backstory is basicly a history of yoru character, and there are several things that you should include: *where did I grow up? Was I raised in the wilderness? did I grow up on a farm? was I raised in a major city? *what was my life like? Did you have siblings? did you grow up with a functional family? disfunctional? what experiances have shaped and molded you into who you are today? *Dont be over powered. dont say that you are the son of thrall or that you fought off an army of undead, be realistic. How to talk Do not EVER use chat speak when you are in character (in roleplaying slang, IC) chat speak is anything like "lol' "roflpwnt" using U instead of you, things like that make you seem like a bad roleplayer even if you are not. current day sayings are also taboo, dont say things like "yo man wassup" or "fuck you". List of roleplaying slang terms *IC means In character, when in character anything that you say that is considered ooc (stuff that you are not saying in the rp) should be inside of brackets like so ((you want to go hang out in eversong?)) *OOC means out of character, when out of character you may speak however you want, and about whatever you want (as long as it is not insulting) * meta gaming: meta gaming is using information that your character would not know ie: somones name who you have not met *Godmoding: god moding is when you use emotes that affect another charactor without giving them a chance to defend themselves/ chosing their reaction for them ie: /em lunges at bob, pinning him to the wall and causes him to scream for help *OP...over powered, self explainitory Category:General Information